holbycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Digby
2016; his death)|departure = I'll Walk You Home|departuredate = 7 June 2016|last = Always Forever|lastdate = 19 December 2017}} Arthur Algernon Digby (12 November 1986 - 7 June 2016)"Someone to Look After Me" was a CT2 trainee doctor who worked on the Keller Ward of Holby City Hospital. Naïve and socially awkward, Arthur often has trouble understanding the subtleties of the human psyche. But his overwhelming enthusiasm is infectious and has made him an instant hit on the Keller ward. He reads voraciously and has an encyclopaedic knowledge of specific and often unusual areas of life. Arthur approaches patient cases with over-analytical enthusiasm, forgoing the bedside manner for piles of medical journals and unusual diagnoses. Time at Holby City Hospital Arthur forms a friendship with staff nurse Chantelle Lane and he develops romantic feelings for her. Chantelle loves Arthur as a friend only. It takes time for things to develop between them. She decided to give Arthur a chance, but noted that he does not have the skills to impress her and should try to "man-up". When Arthur is in charge of Keller Ward he mistreats Chantelle and she accuses him of singling her out because she rebuffed his romantic intentions. He then has to attempt to repair their friendship. Arthur and Chantelle are mugged by a mystery assailant and in the wake of their ordeal he feels guilty for being unable to protect her. When a patient named Cameron Pollins begins acting strange Arthur realises he is their attacker. He threatens Chantelle and grabs her by the neck, but Arthur defends her and they share a kiss. In 2015, Arthur begins to suffer from extreme anxiety. Following an explosion at the hospital he struggled to control his anxiety and stole medication to help suppress his fears. Morven Shreve caught him taking hospital drugs for his own use and realised that he had been self-medicating. When Arthur made a mistake during treatment of a patient, Morven ended up getting blamed and she began to consider her future at the hospital. Arthur was later diagnosed with Generalised anxiety disorder. He took time off work to confront his GAD and returned to work when he felt he had overcome his problems. In 2016, Essie Harrison finds a mole on Arthur;s back, this is later removed and he is told that the melanoma has been dealt with. The following month Arthur coughs up blood and asks Dom to examine him. Dom orders a CT scan which reveals that he has secondary tumours on his lungs. Arthur tells Morven about his condition and accepts he must endure a tough course of chemotherapy. After undergoing chemotherapy Arthur is hopeful that his illness will be cured. He and Morven decide to get married the same day to celebrate his optimism, but Arthur is told by Sacha that his cancer has spread to his stomach and is terminal. In June 2016, Arthur and Morven intended to leave Holby to travel before Arthur dies. Dom believed Arthur was being selfish and Arthur re-evaluated his choice and decided to stay. However, later that day whilst speaking to Hansen, Arthur collapsed and vomited up blood and was taken in for an emergency operation. Despite the team's best efforts, there was nothing more they could do and Arthur died peacefully with Morven at his side. References Category:Characters Category:Past characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:AAU Category:Keller Category:2013 arrivals Category:2016 departures Category:Junior doctors